Doctor Doom (Marvel)
Doctor Doom (real name: Victor Von Doom) is a supervillain in the Marvel comics and sworn enemy of the Fantastic Four. History Victor Von Doom, was the arch enemy of the Fantastic Four, and he is the self-proclaimed unquestioned smartest man on Earth. He was born in a Romani family in the nation of Latveria, as the son of a witch and a herbalist. When his mother, Cynthia, was killed by demons (which she herself summoned to fight Latverian soldiers), I promised revenge, and the death of my father because of a Latverian tyrant only fueled his desire. Victor began to master both magic and technology, and when my fame reached the United States, I gained the opportunity to study in America. There I met Reed Richards, one of the few men on the planet whose intelligence can even approach my own (and then not by much, I can assure you). Wishing to resurrect my dead mother, I manipulated the fool into helping me construct a portal to hell; however, whether due to Reed's incompetence or intentional sabotage on his part out of jealousy for my genius (perhaps both), the device exploded and damaged my face. I rightfully blamed Richards for the accident and withdrew from society for some time. I then joined a mysterious order which taught me secret knowledge, including metallurgy. I used it to create a suit of power armor that I have used (with some modifications) since that day. From that moment, and forever more, I have been known as Doctor Doom. I overthrew the previous ruler of Latveria and claimed it as my own, becoming the new dicta- ruler of my country. Quickly my path crossed with the Fantastic Four, who became my sworn enemies. However, I have also fought with almost every superhero in the Marvel Universe, and beyond (example; Superman). On that account, I have had more serious setbacks such as when that cursed Richards enabled me to be deposed in favor of Prince Zorba. However, I eventually regained the throne with the help of Richards and his compatriots when I showed them that Zorba was laying waste to Latveria in his murderous madness. True, in their eyes they were participating in my retaking of the throne entirely for the sake of the oppressed people of Latveria, and that was good enough for me. Powers & Abilities Doom's power is well known to be far greater than any other so-called "superhuman" on earth, and is only surpased in power by those such as Galactus and Dormammu. But even they have not worked half as much as I in achieveing that power. Doom's power is so great, that I have actually stolen and stored the powers of those "cosmic" beings, namely, the Beyonder. So, as you can see, even though Doom's power is obviously not as great as those, my intellect and cunning is so far greater, that I can steal their powers for myself. My armor is extremely durable, and well-equipped with many weapons of all types, because Doom is always prepared for a battle. But why should I put this information into the public domain, when any of my enemies could easily find it and utilize such information to their advantage? You see! This is why Doom is the greatest mind in all the earth! I am always many steps ahead of my foes, and thus they cannot even hope to defeat me! In Other Media Doom appears in several videogames where even he is the main villain. However Doom was greatly disappointed by Richards and his ilk not appearing in fighting games made by Capcom (so that Doom could best them yet again) and the indignity of being second fiddle to the deluded Titan Thanos. Even with the third game, they used the Super-Skrull (along with Doom, naturally) because Richards was too cowardly to participate. And yes, that is a Doombot in any video in which Doom loses. Doom would never put himself in that much harm on purpose. Doom is also the primary antagonist of Marvel Ultimate Alliance. In this I lead the Masters of Evil to take the power of the God of Gods, Odin. I succeed and take control of the world, but at the same time the unrestrained power threatens to destroy the universe. In the end, the heroes, with the help of Odin, manage to defeat and destroy Doom. (Which would most definitely not be the outcome in reality.) Rumor even has it that the film-maker, George Lucas, took inspiration from myself to create that cultural icon, Darth Vader. How fortunate for him that Doom has better things to do than indulge in petty litigation or more direct means with him. Doom is also featured as the main villain in the children's television show, The Super Hero Squad Show. Doom personally sees this as an insult, depicting my glorious self as a chubby and relatively incompetent grouch. But I am pleased, however, that I am always shown to be the smartest villain in the show's universe, especially concerning the two henchmen they have decided to regularly put under me: That stupid brute, the Abomination, and that disgustingly egotistical freak, M.O.D.O.K.. Doom has appeared in several other such television shows, mainly ones centered around those infernal Fantastic Four (though as to why anyone would bother to watch a show about them, I cannot comprehend). I have also appeared in the second season of the television show The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. I must congratulate the creators on depicting me in a realistic fashion, as in my first episode appearance I am seen utterly overwhelming both the Fantastic Four and the Avengers with my cunning and fighting expertise. I hope that in the future I am portrayed just as well. He is an exclusive character for the PSP version of Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects. In film Victor Von Doom is portrayed by Julian McMahon in the film version of Fantastic Four. He is the CEO of Von Doom Industries, and is convinced by Reed Richards to let him, Sue Storm, Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm access his space station to test the exposure of the cosmic cloud. However, the cloud came quicker than expected when the shields were open, exposing all five and giving them their own powers. Also, an exploding control console that he was close to gave him a scar. Due to the pubilicity from the space mission, Victor was told by his lead banker, Ned Cecil, that his company was lost, and he would no longer participate in any transactions. When Victor discovered his powers - his arm began to turn into metal and he can create electricity - he used them to kill Ned, and then tricked Ben, who was mutated into a rocklike creature, that Reed does not intend to change him back to the way he was. He completed the machine Reed was working on and as Ben entered it to return to his original form, Victor absorbed power from it, increasing his power, and began calling himself Doctor Doom. Doom attacked Reed next, using his electricity to defeat him before he began freezing him with a supercooling unit. He shot a heet-seaking missile at Johnny, but Johnny was able to fly away and destroy it by setting a garbage barge on fire. Sue fought against Doom but was at a disadvantage until Ben returned, having used the machine to turn back into The Thing, and fought Doom. Eventually all of the Fantastic Four fought him at once, ending with Johnny superheating Doom by turning supernova, and Ben spraying him with a fire hydrant to harden him. He was returned to New Latveria. In Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, it's revealed that Doom survived, and was soon able to move again. When the Silver Surfer arrived, Doom confronted him, but the Silver Surfer blasted him with an energy wave, healing his body (but not taking away his powers). Doom made a deal with General Hager of the American military to join forces with the Fantastic Four to defeat the Silver Surfer by taking away his board, which was his source of power. Once they got the board, Hager allowed Doom to run tests on it only in his presence. However, Doom attacked them and took the board for himself, killing Hager in the process. Doom attacked the Fantastic Four afterwards, ignoring them when they said the board would bring Galactus, who would destroy the world, and that they had to give the board to the Silver Surfer, who could stop him. As Doom threw a metal spike at the Silver Surfer, Sue jumped in front of him and took the hit, killing her (though she was later revived by the Silver Surfer). Johnny, who due to an encounter with the Silver Surfer had the ability to switch powers with anyone he touches, absorbed the powers of Reed, Sue, and Ben, and fought against Doom, beating him up and breaking his control over the board. Ben hit Doom with a crane, sending him flying into the harbor where he sank into the blackness of the water to his presumed death. Category:Evil Genius Category:Marvel Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Dictator Category:Sorcerers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Masked Villain Category:Living Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Mad Scientist Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mastermind Category:Supervillains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Namor the Sub-Mariner Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Marvel vs Capcom villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Teleporters Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Marvel Ultimate Alliance villains Category:Final Boss Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Thor Villains Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Archenemy Category:Alchemists Category:First-Person Articles Category:Empowered Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Important Category:Delusional Category:Luke Cage Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Murderer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Male Villains Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:God Wannabe Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Doctor Strange Villains Category:Rivals Category:Summoners Category:Technopaths Category:Honorable Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mascots Category:Deceased Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Angry Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Living Villains Category:Punisher Villains